custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Blitzkrieg Armageddon
__NOEDITSECTION__ Blitzkrieg Armageddon (A.K.A Blitz) is a Mark-8 American SDC Jaeger stationed at the Los Angeles Shatterdome. made in the S.D.C Jaeger factory. The jaeger also assisted The Venator Taskforce against the Kaiju.it is one of the finest Mark-8 Jaeger so far. Nick and Mike fought so hard to save mankind from destruction. It is also one of the most powerful,heavily protected jaegers instantly surpassing Valor Omega. History "We are like riding my M1 Abrams beating scrap metal all day!" It was built in honor of Armageddon and used its design template with a more armored design and fixed the flaws received from the Pan Atlantic Defense Corps in its combat performance.it accredited 10 Kaiju kills all around the pacific rim. It was launched specifically at March 31,2046. First Kaiju Kill It was first landed on April 4,2046 at Hong Kong,facing the Cat III Klaicephalo. The fight was estimated to be 35 minutes long.Blitz killed it when it uses its Missiles against the kaiju. 'Marawi Incident' At May 9 2046,Blitz was deployed in Marawi along with Vekron Eureka when a Cat IV Kaiju codenamed X3457 emerged and rampages the city after destroying an Azure Defiant clone.the figth ended when the Jaegers used their own blades to cut the kaiju's brain. 'Raijin Clone Incident' At August 4,2046 Blitz was deployed in Tokyo.Blitz landed a punch on his face but he block forcing the pilots to rip the armored hide and sayed "Eat This!" Before using the back Cannon to shoot at the mouth point blank! Anchorage Reencounter At September 31,2046 the jaeger was deployed in the Anchorage figthing Sabreclaw Anchorage Reencounter (again) At March 8,2047 they faced a Category 8 kaiju nicknamed "Buzzsawed Surprise" The Kaiju never got the upper hand because the Jaeger fired its Quadcannon against its leg,so the kaiju evaded the blades and tore the left arm around 5 minutes. Seeing no other option,Louise commanded Nick to simply use the AKM Missiles,firing 8 Rockets at the Kaiju's mouth. After that,Blitzkrieg Armageddon was discharged before being repaired along with an left arm duplicate. Aftermath For those who want to know what happened to her after blitz was repaired,see this:her main page. quick info:after she died,Mike Taylor replaced her as Blitzkrieg Armageddon's co-pilot. 'Operation Thunder Pitfall' After killing a vast amount of kaijus and being repaired,Blitz was sent in Challenger Deep Again with Ace Blitzkrieg.They engaged 2 Category 4 Kaijus,Namely SpineThorns and Pitbull. when they killed both,they face category 5-6 Namely Scorchbite and Doomsday. Destruction It was finally destroyed when Megatronus Etiam crushed it's torso with his Rubber Ducky while it tried to ambush him, Megatronus then responded with "A treacherous underhanded sneak attack! I like you pussycat. Yesss... but it shall avail you not!". It's conn-pod was then used as a pong ball when he played table tennis with Obsidian Fury. Notes The vast amounts of Kaiju kills it earned gained popularity and reputation of S.D.C Kaiju killed *10 (Solo) *3 (assisted) Most notable kill:Category 8 "Buzzsawed Surprise",a kaiju that terminated 38 Mark VI-VII Jaegers on its arrival to Earth. Features Blitzkrieg Armaggedon as it name implies,was focused on firepower,armor without sacrificing mobility. It combines Valor Omega,Coyote Tango and Striker Eureka's figthing style and weaponry. Actually a result from the flaws of its predecessor received both PPDC and Pan Atlantic Defense Corps,the features of it was improved,revised from its predecessor.the design of it resembles a Heavily armed M1A3 Abrams. XCD Smart AI System is very advanced for its Mark-8 class.it acts as the overall representations of the jaeger's weapons,pilot's health,the jaeger systems and every damage received.it is a mix of holographic pictures,buttons and some few major parts. For more info,it can track Movement of Kaijus,Predict Attacks,Sneaking Kaiju Attacks and lastly,it is embedded in the Jaeger. the jaeger also has its own Anti EMP Software along with EMP Grenades if the emp fired to it was stronger it can also help it to shield itself even from Leatherback's EMP. these are found on the shoulder's armor plate and even the Legs and the waist. M256 Heavy Duty Turbo-ACCEL limbs gives it high speed without sacrificing armor although not enough to dodge Sunclaster's super fast tail whip. 'GD7 Plasma chainsaw generator' is an improvised featured weapon incase the XD7 wrist blades of the jaeger got destroyed. SDF90 "Ruby" Visor is dual so it displays extremely smart advanced photodisplays and holograms gives pilots extreme awareness even if the pilots are not looking. 'M1A3 NexusiumAlloy Bodywork' It is a very expensive manafactured incredibly tough armor, without pressuring too much weight It also makes it surprisingly light compared to the last gen jaegers,it is also known for short as composite armor. Its durability was proven when it was braced to be hit by a plethora of hurled buildings, leaving no damage. Blitzkrieg Armageddon's Limbs cannot be ripped out by Hybrid Drones, and their AKM Missile will do nothing like a rock thrown at it. Slammed into buildings,fellow Jaegers, shot and assaulted by Kaiju with little damage. M-X12.8 Heavy Duty Lightweight Frame Blitzkrieg Armageddon has a Tough but light Sleek Titanium Alloy and tungsten joints designed to keep the Jaeger running steady without being pressurized by its equipment and weapon weight. 'JARVIS Shock Absorbers and Trophy System' is the other defensive way aside from armor,it can counteract projectiles from kaijus. Armament Blitz has a lot of weapons but the weight was countered by its WDS. It was a front-line jaeger because of its armaments focused both long-range and close combat. Twin M1024 Ballistic Cannons this was a very innovative upgrade from Armageddon's older one.this are actually self-loading but can fire 4 Anti-Kaiju HEAT rounds per barrel.it looks similar to Coyote Tango's Back cannons.it was Blitz's deadliest weapon,it has no problems melting a hole at a Kaiju up to 45 miles. 'M2560 QuadCannons' while similar to Valor Omega and Armageddon's were more powerful.it can retracted backwards to conceal it. It is a quadruple barrel powerful cannon that is also exceptionally durable,like the Jaeger itself The 4 Barrels can fire 4 Shells with exceptionally accurate shots at the speed of 300 RPM before running out of ammo. Vortex Gatling Gun while still same from Bracer Phoenix. They were only used to lure the kaiju's attention or keep it at distance. XD7 Blade laced with carbon nanotubes that channel thermal energy similar to Striker Eureka. it can be replaced by its GD7 Plasma Chainsaw Generators when its teared. The GD7 is a super sharp pure plasma blade.it is generated by its plasma reserves it is can be as hot as 462 Degrees if use to its fullest. the fists of blitz are clawed and brass knuckled adding potential on every punch of the jaeger. Speed Just like i said,if the jaeger dont have WDS,it would be heavier(can be heavier than Cherno Alpha) but the M1A3 Composite Tungsten Superlite Metal Bodywork lightened the majority of the jaeger's weight. The goal of Nick Bale and Engineers was to create a jaeger thats so heavily armed but well protected and fast. They achieved it, although it still was slower than most Mark 8's of it's time. Its limbs are M256 Heavy Duty Turbo-ACCEL limbs provides it with a generous speed similar to Striker Eureka. Trivia * The M1024 Twin Back Cannons can instantly kill a Cat V like Raijin and even severely wound the Mega Kaiju in one hit * The jaeger's visor namely SDF90, if a reference to the Settlement Defense Front (Also known as SDF or SetDef) in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. *Knifehead cannot penetrate its armor. *Otachi's Acid spit can't melt some parts of it's armor due to its Acid-Proof Armor. *Hybrid Drone missiles cannot penetrate the armor, even if a large amount is fired. *Blitzkrieg Armageddon can exert 60,000 pounds of force in a punch and 87,900 pounds on his piston "Jackhammer" punch. *Blitzkrieg Armageddon can easily outmatch Titan Redeemer even with no weapons. *It can beat its own predeccesor with ease. *The Ballistic Cannon rounds were designed from the Hovertanks in Sentinel Defense Corps. *Blitzkrieg Armagedon can punch Hybrid Drones into pieces effortlessly. *Blitzkrieg Armageddon's Armor cannot be penetrated by Valor Omega aside from the thick armor,the jaeger has reactive armor that can be activated in the armor. *Blitzkrieg Armageddon was planned to weigh less than 2000 tons,but it weighed 1966 Tons,without the weapons. *Blitzkrieg Armageddon has 849 tonnes of Payload strapped to him,these mostly consists its weaponry and reserved ammunition;that made him peak 2815 Tonnes in total weight Category:Jaeger Category:Mark-8 Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Jaegers Category:Green Category:Mark VIII Category:American Jaegers Category:Heavily Armored Jaegers Category:Sentinel Defense Corps Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Megatronus